In The Eyes of His Beloved
by Honeeym
Summary: Stefan and Elena's eyes mean the world to Damon. And now, their eyes are full of tears rolling down their cheeks. How will he handle it? Set after 2x06 "Plan B". One Shot.


**Hello readers ! **

**This is my first attempt at writing a One-Shot on TVD in English. The idea just came to me after I finished my fiction "Dear Jenna" (soon available in English). Basically, this is my own idea on Damon's thoughts and feelings after the break up. I hope you will like it and review it a lot. For the French people out here who have trouble reading English, I'm translating it right now. ****Enjoy !**

**_

* * *

_**

When Damon heard Elena's car in the driveway, he wanted to run to her and apologize. But he thought she might want to seek comfort in Stefan's arms so he backed off and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Elena entered the parlor and Damon couldn't help himself. He didn't mean to, but he went to observe them.

Just like when he had left the room earlier, Stefan was facing the fireplace as if he were considering setting himself on fire. Damon decided he would stay, just in case. His brother turned around, his arms crossed on his chest. Agony showed on his face. Damon gritted his teeth.

_- I'm so sorry, Stefan said._

_- We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking we weren't gonna get caught, Elena said._

_- I know._

He had been positive they were fake-fighting. If he had figured it out so easily, no wonder Katherine had too. Not to mention she had Jenna to keep her updated. Elena got closer to Stefan, but it was obvious that she wanted to keep a distance from him. Her voice was vibrating with guilt and pain.

_- We did this, she acknowledged, emphasizing the « we ». Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we- we didn't listen to her, because – because we're together. _

Damon quickly understood where this would leave the two of them. Certainly Stefan did too. Because no matter how deep their love was, nothing was worth losing her family. He heard Elena take a deep breath and call his brother's name.

_- I know what you're gonna say, Stefan whispered._

_- Then let me say it. _

Stefan shook in head in approval. Damon admired Elena's courage. He could hear her heartbeat perfectly clear. He could smell her fear, could feel her plain. And still, she was willing to say the words that would break her heart and Stefan's. It was the right thing to do. The bitch still might be listening.

_- I've been so selfish because I love you so much. And I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be. _

_- Elena, I don't …_

_- No, Stefan. It has to be. _

She cupped his face with her hands while he was trying to fight back the tears. Damon couldn't take any of this anymore. He fled back to the other room and cursed himself. They didn't do it. _He_ did. _He_ was the one who got Katherine so damn upset. She had been compelling Jenna for days; if she had planned to hurt her, she wouldn't have waited so long. It was on _him_, all of that.

He didn't have much more time to blame himself as he heard Elena's footsteps. She was rushing outside, about to burst to tears. Her breath came out ragged. As she put her hand on the doorknob, he called her name. When she turned around, what he saw felt like a stake through Damon's cold heart.

Elena's eyes were of a deep chocolate brown, just like Katherine's. Damon was in shock the first time he met her. Not because of the whole doppelganger this, but because their eyes were so similar yet so different. Both had long eyelashes that made every look they gave very charming. But Elena had a softness that he had never seen in Katherine. Her eyes screamed "Love me!" to anyone sensitive enough to care. They gave away her vulnerability when she pretended to be fine.

Elena's eyes were the mirror of her soul. When she used to hate him, her eyes would send shivers down his spine because of the resentment he saw in them. He knew she was nothing like his former lover, but seeing these same eyes hating him was weird. When he watched her and Stefan, her eyes would be sweet, caring, loving. Even more after he confessed their little secret. Her eyes made the stars look dull when she smiled.

Elena's eyes were the first thing he fell in love with. In them he saw the light and the heat that he missed. In them he found the answers to so many questions. In them he could catch a glimpse of this other him, a much better version. In them he wanted to see friendship and affection and happiness and love again.

But now, her eyes were full of tears which rolled down her face.

Damon frowned and shook his head. This was wrong.

He wanted to reach out to Elena and hold her tight so she could let her tears out at once. She was putting on a brave face but he knew better than that. However, he stopped himself. The bitch could be spying again. As far as she knew, Elena hated Damon who was supposedly heartbroken over it. And now, Stefan and her were broken up. Damon could see Katherine's point. She wanted Elena to be lonely but most of all, far from the Salvatore brothers. So, he exercised his self-control and simply spoke to her. He didn't know if she would forgive him, but she had to know this was not her fault.

_- I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking. I didn't __**think**_!

Elena could read the concern on his face. Somehow, it made her feel a little better, warm inside. But she could see Katherine's point too, so she fought back the urge to run into his arms and cry her heart out.

_- It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won. _

He watched her leave. When the doors closed behind her, Damon felt something unusual in his throat and swallowed hard to make it go away. His eyes had turned silver from emotion. He had to fix this. He had to. He waited until Elena was in her car and texted her. "I won't let her."

Once they stopped listening to the noise of Elena's tires, Damon's supersensitive ears picked up a strange noise. Was it…a sob? Oh, God. Not this, not now. Damon used his vamp speed to rush next to Stefan and hold him a second before his knees gave in. He helped his brother sit on the couch, still holding him close. As soon as he felt Damon's arms around him, Stefan gave in and started to cry. Luckily, as a vampire, he didn't need air because otherwise he would have been chocking. His whole body was shaking.

Damon felt like he was rotting in Hell right now. He was not used to seeing Stefan so openly vulnerable. Every time he had tried to hurt his brother in the past, Stefan had not cried. He had got mad and enraged. Damon would give anything to have Stefan hitting him, stabbing him, burning him down. Anything but this.

_- Damon, I…I can't take this, Stefan managed to say._

_- Oh no, don't do this to me, little brother. Don't! Damon was pleading._

Damon searched for his brother's eyes and it took all the strength he had to fight back the tears himself. He had never seen Stefan's eyes like this before. Not once in 163 years.

Stefan's eyes were of a sparkling green when he was a baby. The first time I had seen them, Damon had been jealous. His mother had only eyes for the newborn Stefan and the damn baby had these oh-so-pretty eyes. Green had always been little Damon's favorite color. He remembered being yelled at for trying to open the baby's eyes with his dirty fingers. He would spend hours staring in them and get upset when Stefan would fall asleep and close his eyes.

Stefan's eyes became the mirror of his soul when he was teenager. Damon could read admiration in them every time he would give his little brother a piece of advice. When Stefan smiled, his eyes sparkled even more. Back then, it happened at least once every day. This one sincere, warm smile. When it did, it made Damon want to move mountains. It didn't happen much nowadays, Stefan had no reasons to smile at all.

Stefan's eyes became Damon's obsession when he turned into a vampire. Those eyes that had looked right into his and promised he wouldn't say anything to their father. Those eyes that had lied. Those eyes that had somehow compelled Katherine away from him. Those eyes that turned red with bloodlust. But sometimes, Damon would see his brother's sparkling baby eyes again and go back to loving him more than anything else in the world.

But now, his eyes were full of tears which rolled down his face.

Damon frowned and shook his head. This was wrong.

Stefan was holding him just like he used to when they were kids and he was upset or terrified by some unreal monster under his bed. Katherine was a very real monster and she was everywhere. Under the bed, around the corner, in all of their heads. Damon didn't allow anyone to hurt Stefan like that. If someone had to inflict this amount of pain to his brother, it would be him and no one else. He remained silent as he listened to the sobs. They simply wouldn't stop or fade. Damon cursed himself again. He had never been good at comforting people. He wasn't very much at easy with tears. But he was at ease with the feeling of rage that grew inside of him as his brother begged him.

_- Make it stop Damon. Please! Make the pain stop. _

_- Sshh, Stefan._

Stefan gathered his strength to get up and rush to his bedroom. Damon had a feeling that this was no good and he had to punch his brother to make him let go of the stake he had grabbed. They struggled for a moment and Stefan gave up, letting himself fall on the ground. Damon kneeled beside him and reached out to hold him again. Stronger than before. He started rocking him back and forth, so as to lull him to sleep.

_- I will make it stop, Stefan. I promise. _

As a tear rolled down his own face for the first time in decades, Damon promised himself that he would drive a stake through Katherine's heart. He promised himself that even if he had to die in the process, he would bring happiness back in the eyes of his beloved.


End file.
